User blog:MegaGyarados/That One Time I Rekt A Jerk In PBB
Hi there. Today, I’ll be telling you about the time I destroyed a jerk in PBB. So I was casually in the trade resort, trying to get some OT’s for the Lotto, and this loser starts bullying people who have lower badge and staying some stupid stuff like “You don’t even have a Mew? XDDDDDDD”. Someone who just uses Pokémon to bully others. Hm. I thought to myself. “Hey, douchebag!” I call to him. “Instead of bullying the newbies, why don’t you prove your skills on the battlefield?”. He responds: “I won’t battle a noob like you.” (I WASN’T EVEN A NOOB.) So I tell him: “If you win, I’ll give you a Mega Crystal Steelix and a Ditto.” “Okay, okay, fine.” ”But if I win...” I continue... “You have to hand over that precious Mew of yours. “FINE! LETS GO, NOOB!” He leaves and I join him in the Collo. “Is noob his only insult or something?” I think to myself. “Whatever, lets do this.” I will only tell you about to parts of the Battle; the part where Douche McBag uses his Mew, and the ending of the battle (obviously). So, in the middle of the battle, I’ve got three of his Pokémon down, he’s got two of mine down. He has his Mew out, I have my Gyarados out, and not only does this Mew have so much Defense and Sp. Defense, but he’s using Roost to kepp the Mew alive. Great. Swell. Then it hits me... Come back, Gyarados! Go, Volcanion! “Ha! Volcanion should be even easier to take out!” He says. “Only if you take out the Volcanion first...” Mew used Psychic! It hits Volcanion. Like 70 HP or something, pretty hard hit. Then, I see my character with Volcanion behind him. He does a dance, and strikes a pose. Volcanion harnassed its Z Power or something idk because I forget what it said when you used your Z Power I haven’t played PBB for a while because it got shut down! Volcanion uses Inferno Overdrive! KAPOW BLAM EXPLOSION PSJDJ7FHUSJ The Mew fainted! Yes! And now skip to the end! It was his Greninja vs. My Pidgeot. Even if he managed to beat my Pidgeot, I had saved Snorlax; my best end-game Pokémon!! Just before Pidgeot finished off Greninja, the guy left! You may be thinking “JOHN OMG YOU MUST’VE THROWN YOUR COMPUTER OUT THE WINDOW YOU PUT YOUR DITTO AND MEGA CRYSTAL STEELIX AT STAKE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” First of all, CALM DOWN! Second, I knew I wouldn’t get the Mew from the start. I knew someone like him would just lose the battle and then leave. And I was happy he did. He proved what a coward he was. He pretended he was the best, bragging about a Mew he got lucky on. But he didn’t even stick to his word. He just chickened out. And he embarassed himself, and very well deserved it. Thanks you for reading! And I hope you enjoyed! Just comment if you liked this, or comment a similar story that happened to you or a friend! Bye! Category:Blog posts